Tears, Friends and Kisses
by Jam af Syltenhjelm
Summary: Elizabeth Alexandra Cariera, den modiga Gryffindor eleven, satt nu på golvet och grät. Hon var ju känd över att aldrig gråta!
1. Chapter 1

Tears, Friends and Kisses  
Författare: Emzi Forss

"Varför säger du alltid att allt är mitt fel?"  
Elizabeth satt i ena hörnet i sitt rum. Hon kände hur tårarna trängde fram. Hennes mamma och pappa höll på och bråkade i nedre våningen. De hade bråkat massor under senaste tiden. Det hade börjat när hon hade kommit hem från sitt fjärde år på Hogwarts.  
Hon drog knäna mot bröstet.  
Vad skulle de säga i skolan om de såg henne nu?  
Elizabeth Alexandra Cariera, den modiga Gryffindor eleven, satt nu på golvet och grät. Hon var ju känd över att aldrig gråta! Hon torkade bort en tår från kinden och förde handen till sitt lockiga bruna hår. Hennes hår hängde över axlarna och täckte hennes blusklädda bröst.  
Elizabeth var lång, de hade hon alltid varit men förstås fanns de killar som var längre än hon.  
Hon såg runt i sitt rum och hennes blick fastnade på pianot som stod vid ena väggen. Elizabeth kunde spela piano, hon hade kunnat det sen hon var tillräckligt gammal för att spela. Hon gick fram till pianot och satte sig på stolen framför pianot. Hon spelade ett par sorliga toner. Hon hörde ännu också hur hennes föräldrar skrek åt varandra. Plötsligt hörde hon en smäll. Hon var inte säker på varifrån den riktigt kom men hon märkte att hennes föräldrar blev helt tysta. Hon lyssnade tyst på vad som skulle hända näst där nere. Hon hörde ytterdörren smälla igen. Någon hade gått ut men vem? Hon lyssnade intensivt. Hon hörde steg i trapporna, någon var på väg upp. Stegen var ganska raska.  
Dörren till hennes rum öppnades och hennes mamma steg in.  
"Mamma, vad har hänt?", frågade hon.  
"Liz packa det du behöver till skolan i kofferten", sa hennes mamma snabbt och gick ut ur rummet. Elizabeth såg undrande efter hennes mamma. Varför skulle hon packa? Vart var de på väg? Hon hann inte tänka på det för en sekund senare kom hennes mamma tillbaka med Mandy efter sig. Mandy var Elizabeth 5-åriga lillesyster. Elizabeth märkte att hennes mamma hade en väska i handen.  
Elizabeth packade snabbt sin koffert. Hon tittade upp på sin mamma. "Vart ska vi? Var är pappa?"  
Hennes mamma såg på henne. "Pappa skulle på något ärende. Kom nu!" Hon tog Elizabeths koffert i ena handen. I andra hade hon Mandys lilla väska. "Liz ta Mandy och följ efter!" Elizabeth tog Mandy i handen och gick efter sin mamma.  
När de kom ner till nedre våningen stannade deras mamma och vände sig mot dem. "Elizabeth nu vill jag att du tar med dig Mandy och går till er kusin." Hon gav Elizabeth en bit pergament. "Där är adressen."  
Elizabeth bara stirrade på sin mamma. "Varför skall vi gå till henne?"  
"Jag kan inte berätta just nu, det finns inte tid för det just nu. Snälla gör som jag säger!", hennes mamma böjde sig ner till Mandy, som nu grät, och kramade om henne. "snälla Amanda gråt inte!" Efter en stund släppte hon Amanda och kramade Elizabeth. "Ta hand om Amanda", viskade hon i Elizabeths öra.  
Hon öppnade ytterdörren åt dem. Elizabeth tog Mandys hand i sin och i andra handen hade hon sin koffert. Mandy bar själv sin egen lilla väska. De gick ut genom dörren. Deras mamma grät nu. "Gå!" sa hon och stängde dörren. 

Elizabeth vaknade. Hon hade igen drömt om samma dröm. Hon hade gjort det varje dag i två veckor nu. Enda sen hon kom hit med sin syster.  
Dörren till rummet öppnades. In kom Emily, som var Elizabeth och Amandas kusin. Hon hade med sig en bricka. Hon märkte att Elizabeth var vaken.  
"Är du hungrig?" frågade hon. "Jag hämtade lite morgonmål åt dig."  
"Tack", sa Elizabeth och log. Hon såg på Emily. "Du ser trött ut." Emily såg på Liz.  
"Ja, jag är lite trött. Det var så många kunder igår och de ville aldrig gå. De ville se dig."  
Liz log. "Förlåt att jag inte kunde hjälpa igår."   
Emily ägde en Bar och hon hade lärt Elizabeth hur man skulle servera kunderna.  
"Det är okej", sa Emily och viftade med handen. "Du måste ju lägga ner Mandy och så. Hon ville ju inte riktigt sova igår."  
Liz log. "Sant. Hon har inte haft det så himla lätt sen vi kom hit."  
Emily nickade. "Jag skall gå och se om hon har vaknat. Ät."   
"Jo, jag skall äta", sa Elizabeth och Emily gick ut ur rummet och lämnade Elizabeth ensam.  
Hennes tankar vandrade till drömmen. Hon kom ihåg allt som hänt då. Senare hade hon fått veta varför hon hade måsta gå därifrån med Mandy. Hon hade inte berättat det åt Mandy. Mandy var till räckligt ledsen redan. Hon började äta på brödet. Hon hörde hur dörren öppnades igen.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2.

In kom Mandy. Hon var iklädd i ett litet rutigt nattlinne. Hennes hår var rufsigt. Hon tassade in i rummet.  
"Gomorron Amanda", sa Liz åt henne. Lilla Amanda log och hoppade upp i sängen, bredvid Elizabeth. Elizabeth smekte Mandy på huvudet. "Är du hungrig?" Mandy nickade. Liz log och gav ett bröd åt henne. Mandy lyste upp som en sol och började äta på brödet. Elizabeth var inte speciellt hungrig så hon steg upp ur sängen. Hon gick fram till klädskåpet vid ena väggen. Hon tog fram ett par jeans och ett rött linne. När hon bytt om gick hon ner till det lilla köket som fanns bakom baren. Emily satt vid de lilla bordet och läste en tidning.  
"Var är Amanda? Hon var inte i sängen." frågade Emily när hon fick syn på Liz. Elizabeth log och svarade:  
"Hon är uppe i mitt rum och äter. Hon kom en minut efter att du gått." Hon satte sig på den andra stolen. "Finns det kaffe?"  
"Jo", svarade Emily och steg upp. Hon gick fram till diskbordet och hällde upp en kopp åt Liz. "Här." Hon ställde koppen, på bordet, framför Elizabeth.  
"Tack", sa Liz och drack av kaffet. "Imorron skall jag till Hogwarts igen." Emily satte sig på stolen.  
"Jo, jag vet. Mandy kommer sakna dig", sa hon medan hennes blick for genom tidningen på bordet. "Skall du idag gå och köpa dina böcker?"  
Liz nickade.  
"Jo, jag skall träffa Alexander", sa hon.  
Alexander var hennes bästa kompis på Hogwarts. Det hade blivit kompisar på tågresan i första året. De hade blivit kompisar direkt. Han hade blont hår som hängde över ögonen, som var ljusblåa som himlen. Hans leende lyste upp varje dag. Fast dagen skulle vara hur dyster som helst. Alla trodde att de var ett par men det var de faktiskt inte. Alexander var inte Liz typ av kille. De var mera som syskon faktiskt.  
Liz kollade på sin klocka. "Oj, jag måste faktiskt börja gå nu." Hon drack snabbt upp resten av kaffet. "Vi ses senare", sa hon åt Emily och gick ut ur köket genom dörren, som förde till baren. Hon gick genom baren och ut genom dörren. Hon började gå genom mängden av människor. 'underligt att ingen är i baren?' tänkte hon. Baren brukade vara ganska tom på dagarna, men nog brukade det vara i alla fall en eller två. Hon skulle träffa Alex vid Florean Fortescues glassbar.

När hon kom fram stod Alexander redan och väntade på henne.   
"Alex!" Hon började springa mot honom. Han vände huvudet mot henne och sträckte fram armarna mot henne. Hon slängde armarna runt hans hals och han snurrade runt med henne.  
"Beth", sa han efter att Liz hade släppt taget. Liz log. Det var bara Alexander som kallade henne Beth och det var bara han som fick göra det.  
"Jag har saknat dig så mycket", sa Liz och kysste Alex på kinden. "Hur har du haft det?"  
Alex log. "Jag har också saknat dig. Jag var i Spanien." Han tog Liz hand. "Kom så går vi!" Han drog med Liz in i glassbaren. Där inne satt massor av människor från Hogwarts. Vid ett bord satt två flickor som gick på samma årskurs som hon. Det gick inte i Gryffindor utan Ravenclaw, men hon hade pratat med dem ibland. Hon log åt dem som hälsning.   
"Nå vad vill du ha?"  
Hon vände blicken mot Alex. "Förlåt, vad sa du?"   
"Jag frågade vad du vill ha", sa Alex lätt. Liz stirrade på honom en stund och svarade:  
"Du om någon borde veta att jag inte har pengar."  
Alex log. "Jo, det vet jag, men det var inte det jag fråga."   
Elizabeth funderade en stund och kom på vad han menade. Hon såg in i hans ögon och skakade på huvudet. Det han ville var att han skulle köpa en glass åt henne. Hon tyckte inte om det för hon kände som om hon skulle bli i skuld till honom.   
"Nej Al!"  
"Okej du vill ha choklad", sa han och gick till disken. Elizabeth suckade. Han gav aldrig upp. Hon såg runt och sökte ett bord. Hon hittade ett vid fönstret. Hon gick dit och tittade ut genom fönstret. Plötsligt såg hon DEM. Fyra killar som gick och skrattade. Två av dem hade bläcksvart hår och båda var ganska långa. Den tredje hade halmfärgat hår och slitna kläder. Den sista och minsta hade ljust hår och såg ut som om han inte alls hörde till gruppen.  
"Vem av dem ser du på?"  
Liz vände om. Hon hade inte märkt att Alex hade kommit till bordet. Hon rodnade. "äh ingen." Alex höjde på ögonbrynen.  
"Sluta ljuga! Jag känner dig! Han är snygg."  
Liz såg frågande på Alexander. "Vem?"  
"Black."


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3.

Massor av människor trängde sig i Flourish & Blotts när Alex och Elizabeth steg in i den. Elizabeth suckade. Hon hatade massor av folk inträngda i ett hörn. Massor människor var hon van vid, för baren var nästan alltid full av människor. Alex tog tag i hennes hand, för att inte tappa bort henne. Elizabeth log mot honom.  
"Hej, Elizabeth och Alexander!" Det var Mrs Moon som kom fram till dem. Hon var en kortväxt blond kvinna och jobbade på Flourish & Blotts. Hon hade alltid hjälpt Liz och Alex med och hitta böckerna de behövde.  
"Hej, Mrs Moon!" log Liz och Alex mot henne. Mrs Moon började gå mot en hylla med massor av böcker.  
"Så nu är det tid igen va?"  
"Jo, igen till Hogwarts", sa Liz. Hon var glad över det men också orolig. Emily skulle måsta ta hand om Mandy och baren på samma gång.

"Varför blev du så tyst?" Alex såg på henne när de steg ut ur Fluorish & Blotts en stund senare. "Vad har hänt?"  
Elizabeth såg på honom. Var det faktiskt så där tydligt? Hon ville inte besvära Alex med sina problem men visste att han inte skulle ge upp förrän hon berättade. Alex stannade och satte sig på en bänk. Han drog ner henne bredvid sig. "Snälla Beth, berätta! Du är min bästa vän. Du är den syster jag aldrig fick. Jag ser att det är någonting fel!"  
Liz log mot honom. Han var så snäll, hade alltid varit. Hon drog fingrarna genom sitt långa hår. Alex släppte inte henne med blicken. Liz såg på människorna som rusade förbi dem. Några hade sitt barn i handen och några hade massor av kassar. Hon såg många elever från Hogwarts, några hälsade på dem.  
Elizabeth vände blicken mot Alex igen.  
"Det är inge bara lite nervositet", sa hon och rykte på axlarna. Hon log mot honom. "Allt är bra."  
Hon kunde se att han inte riktigt trodde på henne. Alex suckade. "Om du säger så."  
Elizabeth steg upp och började hoppa och dansa glatt.  
"Se nu, allt är bra", skrattade hon fram.  
"Beth ak..." Mera hann han inte säga förrän Elizabeth krokade och trillade på någon.  
"Jag har nog hört att flickor faller för mig, men aldrig att de också faller på mig."  
Framför sig, eller under sig, såg hon Sirius Black flina mot henne. Hennes kinder fick en nästan Obemärklig rodnad över sig.  
"Förlåt Sirius, jag såg inte dig", sa hon när Alex hjälpte upp henne.  
Sirius skakade bara på huvudet. "Det är okej! Ingen skada skedd." Han log.  
Det var bra att Alex höll i henne, för hon kände att hennes ben tänkte vika under. Sirius vackra ansikte hade varit bara ett par centimeter från hennes.  
"Hej Liz!" Det var James Potter, med svart hår och nötbruna ögon, som hade kommit till platsen tillsammans med Peter Pettigrew, som hade ljust hår och blåa ögon, och Remus Lupin som var Prefekt med ljusbrunt hår och bruna ögon. De fyra kallade sig Marodörer.  
"Vad hände?" frågade Remus av Sirius, när han såg hur Sirius putsade bort sand från sin skjorta.  
Elizabeth rodnade över det tankar som dök upp i hennes huvud.  
"Miss Cariera snubblade bara på mig, inget annat", sa Sirius och tittade rakt på Elizabeth. För en liten stund möttes deras blickar, tills Elizabeth såg ner.  
"Okej..." sa Remus och såg från Sirius till Elizabeth och tillbaka.  
Alex rörde vid hennes arm och hon vände blicken mot honom. "Jag måst gå snart." Elizabeth suckade. "Redan?" Hon såg ledset på honom.  
"Tyvärr jo." nickade Alex.  
Sirius och de andra stod tyst bredvid. Liz hjärta slog dubbelt snabbare än vanligt.  
"Inte kan du gå ännu! Jag måste ännu köpa ny skolklädnad." sa hon ledset.  
Sirius såg ut som om han ville säga något, men visste inte hur.  
"Jag är ledsen Beth!" sa Alex och kramade Liz. "Vi ses på tåget!"  
Elizabeth nickade sakta.  
"Liz du kan komma med oss. Jag måste ändå köpa en ny vintermantel, min gamla blev förstörd.." sa Sirius snabbt. De andra Marodörerna nickade instämmande.  
"Tack!" log Liz.

"Vad det tar länge för honom!" klagade Peter när de stod och väntade på Sirius.  
Liz hade sina klädnader i en kasse som hon hade i handen. Kassarna med alla böcker hade James tagit.  
"Men Peter! Du vet att han är noggrann med hur han ser ut!" sa James.  
Liz skrattade till. Sirius var faktiskt mycket petig med sitt utseende, men det gjorde honom bara gulligare.  
"Liz, kommer du?"  
Hon hade varit så inne i sina tankar att hon inte märkt att Sirius var klar. Alla stod nu vid dörren och såg undrande på henne.  
"Jag kommer!"

De skrattade och pratade. Sprang genom hela Diagongränden. Marodörerna berättade alla skämt de gjort på Hogwarts. Liz skrattade mera den dagen än hon gjort hela sommaren. Sirius hade till och med lagt armen runt hennes hals.  
Kunde inte varje dag vara lika bra?


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

På himlen lyste en stor fullmåne och många stjärnor glänste vackert. En stjärna starkare än alla andra, Sirius.  
"Vad är det för stjärna?" frågade Mandy, och pekade mot Sirius, där hon satt i Liz famn och tittade ut ur fönstret.  
Det hade gått ca. Fem timmar sen hon kommit hem. Hon hade inte kunnat sluta le över hur lyckad dagen varit. Vara nära Sirius i flera timmar.  
"Det är Sirius." svarade hon lätt eftersom hon alltid gillat Astronomi så kunde hon nämna de flesta stjärnor.  
Mandy satt tyst en stund. Hon såg ut och fundera intensivt över någonting. Efter en stund tog hon orda igen.  
"Är Sirius en stjärna?" En ny fråga hoppade ut ur den lilla flickans mun. Hon såg så gullig ut där hon satt i sitt lilla röda nattlinne. Liz skrattade till och pussade Mandys huvud.  
"Nej gumman. Den Sirius du träffa idag är ingen stjärna. Han har bara fått sitt namn efter en stjärna."  
Sirius och de andra hade följt Elizabeth hem och då hade lilla Mandy råkat öppna dörren. Först hade hon bara klängt fast vid Elizabeth, men efter en stund hade hon börjat gilla killarna, speciellt Remus. Hon hade klamrat fast vid hans ben tills han lyfte upp henne i famnen.  
Mandy nickade sakta och burrade in sig i Liz famn. Hon stängde ögonen och Liz lyssnade på de tysta andetagen som kom från henne. Hon tog fart med foten så att gungstolen, de satt i, började sakta gunga fram och tillbaka. Försiktigt tog hon upp filten, som låg på golvet, och la den över Mandy.  
Vad skulle hända den dagen då Liz skulle åka till skolan? Hur skulle Mandy reagera? Nog visste hon ju att Liz skulle till skolan, men denna sommar hade varit så annorlunda än de förra.  
Emily. Hur skulle hon hinna ta hand om Mandy? Eller ens ha tid? Alla pengar gick till att reparera baren, alla skador de berusade ställde till med och att beställa all alkohol.  
Kvällarna var viktigaste tiden i baren och på kvällen behövde Mandy mest någon som skötte om henne.  
Remus och de andra visste inte om att hon bodde här nuförtiden. Hon hade sagt att hon, och Mandy, var och hälsade på Emily, men skulle hem om ett par dagar. Mandy hade inte varit på plats när hon berättade det. Det skulle bara få hennes hopp att gå upp och sen när de inte gick så skulle hon börja gråta. Hon saknade mamma och pappa.  
Liz saknade mamma. Hatade pappa över allt på jorden över vad han gjort. Hon torkade bort en liten tår från kinden. Dörren öppnades.  
"Så det är här ni gömmer er." Emily stod bredvid gungstolen. "Är du trött?"  
Liz skakade på huvudet men en liten gäspning flydde ur henne.  
"Okej kanske lite", viskade hon. Hon såg snabbt ner på de små lockarna, som tillhörde Mandy. Små söta snarkningar hördes, vilket betydde att hon ännu sov sött.  
"Skall jag ta och föra henne till sängen?" frågade Emily och sträckte fram armarna för att ta Mandy.  
"Jag vill inte väcka henne." Liz skakade på huvudet.  
Emily såg strängt på henne. "Du kan ändå inte sitta här hela natten."  
Emily hade helt rätt så Elizabeth sträckte Mandy åt henne. Precis när Emily fick tag i henne så vaknade Mandy och brast i gråt. Hennes små händer klängde runt Emilys hals, som försökte hyssja den lille. Men Mandy bara fortsatte skrika. Elizabeth steg snabbt upp ur gungstolen och tog Mandy i sin famn. Hon började tyst sjunga på en sång medan gick mot Emilys rum, var Mandy hade en liten säng. Emily följde tyst efter. Mandy hade lugnat sig och lyssnade på sången.  
Liz la försiktigt ner henne i den lilla sängen vid ena väggen. Mandy stängde ögonen när Liz stoppade om henne. Hon slutade inte sjunga förrän hon var säker på att hon sov. Försiktigt avslutade hon sången.  
De gick tyst ut ur rummet och stängde försiktigt dörren. Tyst började de gå mot det lilla rummet med gungstolen, det så kallade vardagsrummet.  
"Äntligen somna hon", sa Liz och satte sig i soffan. Emily satte sig bredvid henne.  
En tung tystnad låg mellan dem en stund.  
"Liz. Du vet att det kommer vara svårt för mig att få henne i sängs varje kväll när du är i skolan. Jag kan inte sjunga åt henne och hon tycks lugna ner sig i din famn." Emily såg på Liz. "Du vet att jag kommer få det svårt med pengar. Utan dig speciellt! Du ger dubbelt så mycket pengar in varje dag du jobbar." Hon avslutade sin mening. Elizabeth såg ner i golvet, på sina fötter.  
"Jag vill inte lämna henne, men jag måste gå." Hon såg upp till Emily. "Hon kommer gråta och skrika men det kan inte hjälpas."  
"Nog kommer du väl och hälsar på oss på jullovet?" frågade Emily.  
"Förstås kommer jag", svarade Liz snabbt. "Jag är inte dum! Allt jag kommer tänka på är dig och Mandy."  
De satt tyst en stund. Elizabeth såg ut på himlen. Man kunde ännu också se Sirius på himlavalvet.


End file.
